Flame of love
by Naztuluver420blazit
Summary: Aphrodite is a mysterious girl with a dark past. Hunted for the magic she knows, she eventually meets the Fairy Tail guild while on the run. OC x ?


_**Flame if love 3**_

 **Autors note: tis is mi furst story, so no flaming, ok? I'm nut teh best at gramer, butt i tink my stoory maks up fur it. I'm loking fro a betta reeder, so ifs anyones intereasted pls let me knu.**

 **Dis is a relly good stori, So giv it a tru beefore skiping, k?**

 _ **Flams of luv**_

Aphrodite's pov:

Apordeti sigh and pushed her long an bootiful hot pink heir outt of her fac. Teh sunligt was relay hot nd she neded to fin a plac to stay fur te niht. She caried her one peice (AN: nyone heer reed one peice? Lol) of lugage in her hand. She hd used a spel on it to fit moar stuf then usuel, so thats y she only neded one beg. (AN: lik dat spel frum harry potta LOL) She defenatly wasnt poor or anyting. Lol!

She sighed agan. Teh ski had sarted reining and the ski was grey. (AN: Geddit? Grey? LOL) It brught up bad memorees frum teh pass.

Yu cee aphrodeti was know normel gurl. She hd a dark cecret, that cud change teh worl as we no it!

Aphrodite was a feiry slayer! Wen she wus little she had meeted a fairy and it taght her ferry slayer Magik! (AB: aprodite wil be gud BTW. Shes nut goin to sluy tose fairys)

Lerning fairy sluyer magic had giben her maney cecret abilitys. See cud fli and heel tings and and chan hur apeerance an eben moar! Peeple had wonted her fro her magik.

She have lived peecfuly in her ol town for a wile, then... She bleenked bak teers. No, she cudnt tink abut her dark passt anymoar.

So heer she arive, tring to mak a frosch start. Furst she kneeded to fin a hotel.

Aphrodeti locked arond fro sumone whu looked frenly enugh to talk too.

Sudenly she noticed dis Hawt guy staning a pew feat away frum her. He had spikey pink heir (AN: cept a few shads liter ten aprodites) that locked lik a sonset and lots of mussels. He wus wering a cut wite scarf, tat aphrodeti cud tel had stran magik tu it. (AN: aprodite can cence peeples auras) Her hert felt lik it wud beet out uf her chess. Her bref hd speeded up and she almos feld lik her plams wear sweeting. (AN: dey wernt tho cuz sweating is gros.) Cud cee hav fond her sol mate?

He wus talking to a blu cat exeed and she wus abot to go up to hem, wen soddenly a relay pretteh blon hare gurl grapped his arm.

"Naztu! Yu promis to tak me to teh stor! I wonted to git sumting!" Her voice wus relay high piched and winy sonding. She wus dresed in vary reveeling clothin, lik a hore.

"Nut now lusy, i wus goin to chek on ersa." He seemed annoy at her.

Ahpridite fel her hert brack. So he had grilfriend. She gez it jus wasnt meent to be.

Lusy was relay short and had huge "buttermilks" if yu no wat i meen. Mine wer biger touh.

As i turnd to walk away, meh eyes cught Naztus. His eye wer a bootiful jade grean culor, Lik emaralds and fourests, an swamps. I fel lik i had nown hem in a pass lif. He almos locked lik... But know it cudnt bee.

I tour my eyes away frum hem and clunted my sootcase tightir. It feld lik i wus meent to stey bye his side fourever. But hee had a grilfrien, and aphrodeti wornt no hoe. (AN: I tink taht cheeting is wrung so tere wont be cheeting in mah storey.)

She sigh hevily and walkded on. It wus reneaaing moar harder but shee new magik tat reflekted it, if she wonted to use it. Teh rein mached the sombre fealin in her hert. She dicided to let teh raen hit hur, even toe she cud use magik to avoid it. She decerved to be punish, expecialy after... No she cudnt go tere.

She fond a park an wen on a swin. Useing her magick to mak teh seet not wet, she set down and pooshed genly of teh groand.

She swang fur a cople of hours an let teh rein chil her to teh boned. Fur how cud she be hapy (AN: Geddit, happy?) wein she had caased- no don tink abut it. She cunted her arems to her rather squishy chess and and close her eyes. Why tid she has to tink of tat now?

She raysed her hed to teh ski and shudered sightly frum teh cold. Teh rein was so chily that it almos seamed hot. Icyhot.

Keepin her eye close she cuntinud to swimg. She taught dat it had stoped reining, but up on openin her eyes she saw tat sumone was holdin an umberella over her hed.

Locking up at hem, she saw tat it was a cute gay with lots of mussels and a nice smil. He had spikey blak heir and was ownly whereing underwhere an a necklass.

Aproditi taught dat he wus cute, butt nut as cut as Naztu.

"Wats a prety gurl lik yu duing in teh rein?" He says at meh.

"Im nut as pretteh on de insid as yu tink. Im a relay fuked up persun. Iv hurtd alot off peeple befur. Yu shud jus stey away fram me!" She hatted to do dat but she had tu let peeple no wat kind off persun she wus. She hert everryune she toched. It was bets for dis guy to ran away frum her. She cring bak slitly wayting fur hem to run.

Hi smiled darkiely. "Im prety messes up to. If anyune shud be runing iz yu. Im fifty shads if fuked up." (AN: did u guyz get et? Itz a fifty shads of gret referance. Like his nams grey. Izn it clover?)

"Fen i geuss were both pretteh messed up peeple." I smil at hem all cutly.

"I guss so." He grenned bak at meh.

"So wat where yu doin in a park in teh rein?" He assed me.

She smild at him and sayd "i wus jus treyeing to tink. I wonted to fine a hotel, butt i don no teh aria."

He took her han sweatily. "I can shuw yu teh way. Folow meh."

"K" she sayed. Fealing betteh she grenned a lottle.

A thew minuhtes layteh tey arived at teh hotel. She wus abut to hug hem wen she remberes erliery wit Naztu.

She deceded to pley it kool. (AN: Geddit? Cool!). "We'll il cee yu laytah. Im sur yu haf to git bak tu ur gurlfrend."

He snoreted. "I don haf no gurlfreind. Unles u cunt a stawker."

She cuckled releefed. "I don"

"Will haf fun in feore alrigh?" He sayd.

"I tink i we'll." She jiggled. Ten she remembeered. "Wait a minite. Wats ur nam?"

"Mi nams grey."

"Im aphrodite." She toled hem.

"Bootiful name." He wenkes at hur.

"U 2" she wafed goodby to hem and sayed over her sholder. "Nice to meat u gay!"

"Yu to!" he shotted.

She sashayed her way to teh hotel doar and opined it.

She locked at teh fron decks an wen other to et. Tere wus a redhed wit glasses standing behin teh decks.

"Hay" she told teh ladey. "Is dere a room avalible?" She beemed at dem.

"Yeh, butt itl cost yu 2000 jewels." She sayed snottily. Aphrodeti taht she looks jelos off hur.

"R u sure it costed dat much?" She assed hur.

"Yes! Now pey or git out!" Teh ladey sayed.

Aphrodeti hatted to du dis but she taught da women decerved it a litle. One of da magik she new was mind controle magick. She wud neva use dis on sumone nise but tis ladey wus a toetal beeyatch.

She wound up gitting teh room fur three.

Teh room wasnt as gud as teh rom she had in hur ol town, butt it wud do she suposed. Tere wus a jucuzi and an miny frige an stuf in teh room. Teh closit had a huuuge mirror.

Aprodite didn't no how lon she wus gunna stey tere, so she desided tu unpak sum of hur tings. Wile unpakin her tings she herd a wimper frum a cecret plac in hur lugage.

"Nut now violet sun! Iz nut saf yet!"

Vilit sun wus her pet dragin. She wus a teny drogen so she cud go in places an stors and such wit aphro. She wus also ikneels cusin.

Aphrodeti desided to git dresed fro bed. She got dres an looked in de miror. She wus whereing a blak top wit a ferry on et dat showed of al her stomak. It bearly coverd her bobs. Whitch by de way wer freaking huuuuge. But she wus also skiny, two skiny she taught sumtimes. She wus lik a 28M cup in boobies. She had on relay short shorts dat didnt cober hur but cumpletly. And she had on sum fishnet legings. Hur hare was a bootiful hot pink culor wit sum streaks in it. (AN: lik jibril frum NGNR) Al togeder vary cumfterble fur bed. She smil satisfid an wen to reed a bok befoue bed. (AN: aprodite is VARY smart okey?)

Wile reeding aphrodeti desided to smok sum "dragon huff" (AN: dats suposed to be weed. Smokin is

Legel in dis worl ok?) It alwayes help hur clam down.

Leting bak on de bed she close her eyes an wen to sleep.

 **AN: so wut did u guys tink? Iz relay gud rite? Hoo do yu tink she shud git wid, Naztu or grey? Plz giv me gud revoiws. If i don git five reveews im nut updatin mi stori.**


End file.
